1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to so-called "mopping units" as used with wet mopping systems. Such a unit comprises a mop bucket combined with a wringer having two squeeze rollers between which a mop can be wrung out into the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mopping units are in general use for the wet and damp mopping of surfaces, particularly internal floor and wall surfaces of buildings such as offices and hospitals. In Patent No. 4,716,619 there is disclosed a foot-operated mopping unit requiring the use of only one foot with a squeeze pressure, applied to a mop whilst being wrung out, independent of foot pressure. According to that patent disclosure, the operating mechanism for the squeeze rollers mounted at the top of the bucket comprises a toggle operating linkage which, on depression of a foot pedal at a lower level, produces relative closing movement of the squeeze rollers. The operating linkage comprises two pivotally interconnected toggle links which go slightly overcentre to maintain the rollers at a predetermined spacing in the wringing position, and this arrangement has enjoyed marked commercial success.